phoenicipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Amadeus Habichtswald
Amadeus Habichtswald is a human noble of House Habichtswald , best known for being the Consort of Emperor Grigorij Dracon, arguably making him the first Phoenix Empress Youth on Shiraz Amadeus Habichtswald grew up as the younger son of a Countess on Shiraz. His family line was old and respected and owned on of the most renowned vineyards on Shiraz. It could have been the beginning of a happy and unremarkable life if Amadeus hadn’t been as gay as they come and shockingly flamboyant about it. House Habichtswald was strictly heteronormative in their views, and not being a dashing guy or a pretty girl was calling for trouble. Somewhat unexpectedly, Amadeus turned out to be an excellent duelist, probably a heritage of his Andragor father. Also, he proved almost frighteningly skilled on the social circuit and knew how to force the society on Shiraz to accept him, if only grudgingly. Move to P2 Some time after the end of the First Succession War, when he was in his early twenties, Amadeus moved to the capital on P2, where he quickly became one of the movers and shakers of the local party, gossip and fashion scene. This was also when he met Grigorij Dracon, the teenage son of Duke Hyperion Dracon, the Prince of the House. It was love on first sight, at least on Gregorius’ side. Amadeus, though already notorious for dealing with ‘the Arch-Enemy’ and his colorful sexual adventures, was a bit reluctant to start an affair with a boy of that age. They chased each other around for a few days on P2, found each other and apparently fell in love for good. Naturally, both their Houses were outraged, but nobody had expected the chaos that erupted when the two eloped and disappeared from the Empire. It needed sharp words from Emperor Alexander to prevent a new vendetta between the two houses. Marriage to Grigorij Dracon Things calmed down slowly, and three years after their disappearance from P2, Amadeus and Gregorius re-appeared on Serin. Apparently, they had gained the backing of Greg’s father Hyperion, who seemed genuinely smitten by his new son-in-law. Given the Duke’s generally misanthrope character, that was a miracle by itself, and not a small one. Gregorius and Amadeus married on Serin, accompanied by the hissy fit House Habichtswald was throwing. But House Dracon wasn’t all happy either, as Amadeus pointedly did not relinquish his family name and titles, and instead insisted on being addressed as a Habichtswald. With the beginning of the Second Succession War, Amadeus remained steadfastly at his husband’s side, which in the eyes of the Habichtswald made him the worst traitor of all times. When Hyperion ascended the throne, he was present when the last official member of his family was beheaded in the throne room of the imperial palace. The only apparent concession Amadeus ever made to other nobles was that he abstained from claiming the title of Empress upon the coronation of Gregorius, instead settling for the title of Royal Consort with the famous words: “I’ve been called a Flaming Queen all my life already, I really don’t need to be the Phoenix Empress.” Reign as Phoenix Empress Inaugurated the Malachite Guard in 5023. Has not appeared in public since the abdication of his husband in 5030. Legacy * Co-wrote and negotiated large parts of the Concord of P2. * Conceived and financed the Amadeus Fairground. * Allegedly wrote and even directed three of the most successful seasons of 'Even Nobles Cry' Other Articles on Amadeus Habichtswald Amadeus Habichtswald Category:People Category:Nobles Category:Habichtswald Category:Shirazans Category:Empresses Category:Humans Category:5023 Category:Born in 4965